


Emergent

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, D/s overtones, Kink (kinda), Multi, No tags - don't want to spoil the surprise, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola takes command, Helen follows his lead.





	Emergent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elysandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/gifts).

> So Elysandra had a really indepth set of prompts (sorry to the person who had mine - I'm LJ old school, prompts were literally a word or two), and I seem to have attached myself to little bits of each prompt (which I'll list at the end). I hope you like this, lovely. :)
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine. Reviews are like fire - they keep me warm at night <strike>(in the soft glow of your adoration)</strike>.

"Stop being a brat, Helen," Nikola growled. His hand was wrapped by her braid, keeping her face forward as he pinned her bodily against a little used balcony. "You've been stomping around for days, wanting everything your way." Pulling her hair, his teeth found her neck, her pulse pounding just beneath the skin, calling him. "It's boring."

"I'm sorry I'm not entertaining enough for you, _sire_," she muttered, eyes looking up at the vaulted ceiling.

Another pull of her braid, a push against her arse. "I can change that, fledgling" he whispered, kissing a toothy scar on her neck. "How long do you think it'll take them to notice us up here? Notice their blessed Doctor Helen Magnus held by her hair, coming in her underwear." Down below, in the library, sat two of her underlings - Action Girl with her leather gloves, and Doctor Boring with his… boringness. Helen had been watching her intently before he took the reins.

"You wouldn't dare," she hissed, trying to move her head. 

Nikola held her firm, tutting. "Wouldn't I?" He pushed his hips against her again, smirking when she rubbed against his erection. "I think you like that idea."

"I think you talk a big game, but rather doubt your bollocks to follow through with any of it." Her hands moved from the bannister. She looked like she wanted to turn away. That wouldn't do at all.

Quick as a flash Nikola had her wrists in his hand, forcing them to stay before her. Holding her by her hair and wrists gave him ample excuse to plaster his body against hers. "Ooh, we are feeling feisty tonight." He kissed her neck, the tiny intake of breath loud between them. "You only use English like that when you want to play rough."

She laughed decisively, her eyes narrowing. "You think you know me?"

Letting go of her wrists, he snaked his hand up her torso, his elbow pointing down towards her navel as his fingers brushed against her collar bone. "I know how you speak, Helen. I know how you think." Kissing her ear, he added, "I know how you sound when you come, and how you feel when you need more. I know you want to play with Miss Chicago down there, want to make her unravel." He licked the bite mark on her neck, the last scar she'd ever get, still holding her in place by her hair and his body. "Should I call her up? Do you want her to watch us?"

With a quiet, inhuman growl, Helen pushed off the banister. Nikola staggered a few steps before righting himself, turning them on his heel and pinning Helen against the wall. "If you wanted wall sex, all you had to do was ask."

Her hands found his hair, the short bits at the base of his skull, and pulled, kissing and nipping his neck with bruising pressure. "Nikola?"

"Yes?"

"Kate wouldn't want to just watch." Kissing him, her fangs grew. With a gentle bite, she tugged on his lower lip, smiling at his lecherous growl. "And we could play here..."

"Will you stop stomping?"

She grinned lascivious, her hands already going for his belt buckle. "Depends on how well you perform."

"Have you ever had any complaints?" he replied, gently pulling her braid to angle her face towards him.

"Not since I've taught you everything you know."

"Minx." She winked and nipped his chin. She'd already pushed down his pants and was making quick work of his boxers when he turned her to face the balcony's edge. "Don't let Doctor Yawn see you," he whispered, running his hands down her sides to her jeans button. Tugging down the fly, his hand dipped into her underwear. "Hands on the banister, fledgling."

Trying not to moan as he started stroking her clit, she bit out a, "Yes, _sire_," her blood pounding in her veins as she put herself in position. The wood banister, solid and warm beneath her palms, fit perfectly in her hands. Arms straight, she wiggled her hips to help the descent of her jeans and underwear, gasping when Nikola's fangs sunk into the flesh of her arse. 

He smirked against her skin, the hand once holding her hair now dipping into her wetness. Nudging her legs apart, he slid a finger, then two, into her before lapping at her juices. The smell of her blood and her desire drove a bolt of white, boiling lust through him, a need to grab her and take her superseding his carefully planned scene.

As hot as she was wet, Nikola sank into her with a groan. She'd been acting bratty for the best part of two days, but like this - legs apart, sopping wet, and trusting - he fell in love all over again. He grabbed onto her braid again as he continued to thrust, not to control her position but to control their situation.

"That's it, Helen," he crooned, his other hand back on her clit. "Pant, sigh, moan. I don't think either of them would mind watching you come." Her gasp was high. "Is that it, fledgling? You really do want to be watched. Or heard?"

Whatever her answer, her first orgasm stole the words away. Slowing, he gave her a moment to catch her breath. "Is that the best you've got?" she asked finally, a wicked gleam in her eye. Nikola said nothing, just tugged her braid and cradled her jaw to kiss her. The catalyst to his renewed thrusting was Helen turning to kiss his fingers, sucking the last remnants of her wetness away.

Their coupling became frenzied. Nikola grabbed at her hips, his talons growing and shrinking. One hand snaked under her shirt to tease her nipple, the other staying firmly where it was. As much as she could, she met his hips thrust for thrust, gasping every time her hips were flush with his. "Keep watching them, Helen," he said through gritted teeth. Glancing down, she caught sight of Kate smiling. "Imagine her watching you." Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust.

Nikola pulled her back towards his chest, to nip her earlobe as he came, his fingers stroking her clit again. "That's it, Helen, that's it," he murmured as she splintered and succumbed to another orgasm. "That's it. That's my good girl."

In the darkness, waiting to catch their breath, they redressed each other, quietly talking and smiling. "That was wonderful, Nikola. Thank you."

"Anything for my mistress." Touching her cheek, he asked, "Was that…?"

She nodded. "It was. Are you ok?"

He blessed her with a full blown smile and nodded. Nodding back, she kissed him, glad to have such a wonderful submissive. They almost missed the sound of stomping up the stairs.

"Next time you need to be way quieter. Will kept trying to look up at you." Kate sounded angry, and a touch frustrated, but both vampires knew their darling was worried.

"We're sorry, Kate," said Helen. Taking her hand, and kissing her cheek, she added, "We'll make it up to you now, if you'd like." Kate's lascivious grin was all the answer they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Elysandra's ship preferences and prompts were as follows:
> 
> She'd like to receive: Helen/Nikola, Helen/Kate, Helen/Kate/Nikola, Helen/Afina, Helen/Ranna, or any moresome combination of the above involving Helen.
> 
> \- dominance - I love badass domme!Helen, especially for Helen/Kate. I’m equally as much in love with the concept of people domming The Helen Magnus. Basically, Helen Magnus in some kind of power exchange, I guess ;)  
\- clothes. Not so much lingerie but clothes signaling some kind of role/situation. Like Helen’s mission style/gear. Corsets and stuff. Nikola’s waistcoats. Kate’s leather kickass fighter gloves and such. Helen’s head of network outfits. Clothes that get worn for a specific external reason (e.g. see power exchange^^). Basically, I’d prefer a focus on meaningful (to one of the characters) clothes to there not being clothes (also known as being naked lol). Though being naked in contrast to others being clothed is also interesting... Aaaand this is getting too complicated XD  
\- biting/feeding - especially with a dub-con touch, in a roleplay (implicit/explicit) scene or AU  
\- vampire!Helen ruling the world (with Nikola?), keeping a plaything (Kate) or playing with her mate (Nikola)


End file.
